Faudo
Faudo (ファウード Faūdo) is a massive, ancient living mamodo weapon, one of the secondary antagonists but the central antagonist of the Faudo arc. Biography Faudo is a giant demonic creature made by an unknown wizard in the Mamodo World. But because of its destructive power, Faudo was sealed into a tower form and since then, guarded by a mamodo family. But during the current mamodo battle, a mamodo known as Riou was entrusted with Faudo's control device by his father and created the Faudo Cult. Faudo gets freedom As Buzarai was defeated, the remaining cultists needed additional power to free Faudo from the seal or allow the sufferers of the Curse to die. Knowing this, Zatch decides to help the Cultists to free Faudo, only to stop it later. The following video shows the spells used to free it. Riou's control of Faudo Riou's father teleported Faudo to Earth a year after the battle began, in hopes of Riou unlocking the seal in order to win the battle. But in order to do that, Riou needed (including himself) 12 mamodo teams that could use Dioga level spells, and these Mamodo were enlisted either by their own choice or to not lose their life from a curse. Zatch and his other companions ventured off to New Zealand to save Li-en (who was cursed), defeat Riou, and send Faudo back to the Mamodo World. Though later on, the anti-Faudo cultists realized the only way to do this was for Faudo to be released. After Faudo's seal was removed, Riou then ordered it to destroy the anti-Faudo cultists, but was having difficulty doing so because of some tinkering to its system that Kiyo caused the day before. Besides that, the device to send Faudo back to the mamodo world required 90 minutes of charging to operate, so Kiyo tried to keep it from moving by sending it to the Kermadec Trench having no idea it could swim. Angered by the current events, Riou made Faudo's first target Japan, causing the anti-Faudo cultists to go back inside it. At the same time as this, Riou separated everyone so he could fight Kiyo and Zatch by himself, which led to Kiyo's death. But soon after this, Riou was sent back to the mamodo world and Faudo's control went into the hands of an unknown factor, Zeno. Zeno's takeover of Faudo Upon taking control of Faudo, Zeno upgraded it's defenses and unlocked what the Faudo cultists desired, the Godufa power that gave the Faudo cultists new power. But on the anti-Faudo cultists side, everyone stalled against the Faudo cultists until Kiyo was brought back to life with Faudo's technology. When this was completed, Zatch had gained new strength, 4 new spells, and Kiyo (like Dufort) received an "Answer Talker", an ability that allows the user to understand how any attack is applied and how to defend against it. This awakens whenever a human "dies and then returns to life". The 2 of them then went up to the main control room in order to fight Zeno and Dufort to save all of Japan. During this battle, Zeno revealed why he has a hatred towards Zatch. The reason being so is Zatch was born with the King's Bao, and because of that, Zeno's little brother was put in the care of a mamodo woman. Although the mamodo woman was mean to him like a lot of other mamodo children, he had a bunch of friends and led a good life. This was incredibly different from Zeno's life, in which he was forced to go through non-stop military training, education, depression, and a rapidly-surfacing evilness. The battle seemed evenly matched, but Zatch was able to win with a powered-up Bao Zakeruga. But although Zeno changed his ways afterwards, the control device shattered, meaning Faudo would continue on with destroying Japan. Final Confrontation With Faudo's course now being unable to stop, Zatch and Kiyo were forced to go out and hold back Faudo and save Japan by themselves! But before this, Zeno gave Zatch the power of his lightning as an additional boost and something to let bygones be bygones. With the combined power of the Bell's lightning and Zatch's heart with Kiyo's, they were able to hold off Faudo until it was sent back to the mamodo world with an ultimate Bao Zakeruga. Anime: In the anime, no mamodo recieved a Godufa upgrade because Zeno took control much later on. Also, Zeno didn't change his ways and purposely destroyed the device. Also, Bao never recieved new power, and it was used to destroy Faudo instead of just holding it off. Organ Guardians There is a guardian of every organ in Faudo's body and hundereds of white blood cells. *'Esophagus': Unko Tin Tin *'Small Intestine': Small Intestine Drill *'Heart': The Heart Warrior *'Bloodstream': Internal Mamodos (including Degosumia) *'Brain': Unko Tin Tin II Faudo organs Faudo's brain.png|Faudo's brain faudo control room.PNG|Faudo's control room faudo stomach.PNG|Faudo's Small Intestine Faudo heart.PNG|Faudo's Heart Faudo stomachh.PNG|Faudo's Stomach faudo esophagus.PNG|Faudo's Liver List of Weapons *'Main Gun' : Faudo shoots a huge blast of energy from its mouth. *'Ten-Finger Gun' (十指砲 Kāfārou): La sers are fired from Faudo's fingertips. *'Hole Gun': Blasts of energy are discharged from the holes in Faudo's armor. *'Angle Sword': A massive sword that Faudo uses as a weapon. *'High-Speed Mode': Faudo can propel itself at a high rate of speed by firing energy out of eight exhaust pipes. This mode was temporary suspended when Purio and Lupa wreak havoc at Faudo's anus for themselves to escape. *'Teleportation': It can move instantaneously utilizing this technique, this is also the technique that moved it from the Mamodo World to the human world. *'Faudo Liquid': Concentrated mystic fluids extracted from Faudo's very bloodstream, found in its liver. Book owners, by injection or ingestion (drinking it) even in small intakes could not only fully restore physical health and heart energy, but also double the latter boosting a bookkeeper's spell power briefly. Manga only *'Godufa' (ゴデュファ Godyufa): Some of Faudo's power can be bestowed upon others by the one who controls Faudo. The individuals transform in appearance and their level of strength is intensified. However, this is done by incorporating Faudo's cells into the person's body; not only does this cause effected individuals to become more subservient to both Faudo and its current master to the point of corroding their personas horribly, but if the cells sense any "bacteria" in their host to oppose Faudo or the one who controls it the cells will attack the host and destroy their body. Manga only. Faudo main gun.png|Faudo's Main Gun Faudo's_ten_finger_gun.png|Faudo's ten finger gun Faudo_teletransporting.PNG|Faudo teletransportation Faudo speed.PNG|Faudo's High Speed angleswordholegun1.jpg|Hole Gun and Angle Sword Godufa.jpeg|Godufa Godufa upgrade Godufa upgrades are the result of Faudo's Godufa cells being injected into a mamodo, causing their bodies to change into new, more powerful forms. The exact results vary widly from one mamodo to another though it seems to be based on the individual's anatomy and powers. It has been shown that if the first power boost is not sufficient, the mamodo can ask for more power but may need to give something in return. This does not solely apply to mamodo as Rodeaux was able to upgrade his book-keeper, making all of his spells stronger. It is unclear if they keep their power after their defeat, but this appears to be the case as the aesthetic changes alone seem permanent and they are not observed as reverting back as they are fading. Keith After receiving the power boost from Faudo, Keith assumes a taller and stronger form. However, even with this upgrade, Keith was no match for his rival, Bari. After Berun offers Faudo some of his nose hair, Faudo upgrades Keith to an armored form complete with laser-shooting defense satellites - in his this form, he has hard shell-like armor resembling an 8-point star with two other star satellites. These increase his fire power, as well as augment his spells Kiron Ginisu and Dioga Ginisudon in particular. Though now more menacing, Bari is still able to dominate the match, proving to his rival that true strength lies in one's will to surpass seemingly insurmountable obstacles. Rodeaux Anime In the anime, there were no official Godufa upgrades, but Rodeaux uses Faudo's power to create clones of himself and overwhelms Wonrei and Li-en. Wonrei once manages to gain the upper hand. Rodeaux, realizing he will lose, infests Faudo's power into Chita to increase the power of his attack spells. Rodeaux uses Dioga Ragyuuru and Wonrei counters with Goraio Diboren. The attacks cause a large explosion - Wonrei's book is burnt in the process. Manga In the manga, Rodeaux is one of the strongest users of the Godufa upgrades, being defeated several times but with each defeat absorbing additional Faudo liquid and coming back in a more powerful form, increasing in muscle mass and size. This causes a huge increase in endurance and spell strength but also leads to his defeat. After he turns on Zeno the Faudo cells in his body turn on him, disentigrating his body and causing his spells to misfire. Jedun Godufa upgrades caused Jedun to gain a huge increase in power - it also cause all the snakes Jedun summons to be armor-plated, greatly increasing both their attack and defense as first seen with the Babiou Gunoobio and Bagasu Gunobion Gyaron Gyaron recives Godufa power-ups as his appearence changes a bit. His spells become more threatening and his speed is enhanced substantially. Fango Fango's Godufa transformation granted him an increase in power but at the cost of his individuality, now becoming fiercely devoted to Zeno and mad with power, going so far as to attack his own human partner. Others Purio tried to use Godufa but he pronounced wrong, while Cherish and Zaruchimu chose not to use it. Trivia *In the anime Faudo was destroyed, but in the manga he is sent back to the Makai. *After the tournament, Zatch tried to use Faudo to return to the human world. *Whenever Faudo farts, an announcement in sent to every person in his entire body. Category:Evil Characters Category:Laser Category:Characters Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Villains Category:Mamodo Category:Objects Category:Major Enemies